sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:A Legal Matter
Lobby, Imperial Embassy(#2571RLnt) Like a monument to Imperial might, a massive chamber is arrayed before you. Towering, vaulted ceilings rise above you as light showers in from outside through a series of magnificent skylights. Ivory millars of the whitest marble rise about you like giant centurions. Numerous trees and potted plants are set up for display originating from a variety of Imperial worlds, each exotic and unique. Stormtroops clad in pristine white armor dot the walls, standing in mute testimony to the Empire's strength. Various dignitaries and their aides move about. A single desk which is more akin to a massive, sculpted slab of black marble, provides the only place to sit and it is occupied by an sergeant of the Imperial Army who directs visitors to their destinations and monitors the flow of traffic. Across the expanse sits a set of ebon doors leading deeper into this extension of the Emperor's will. -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- Out leads to Embassy Plaza. North leads to Corridor, Imperial Embassy. Chang steps into the building from the Embassy plaza. Chang has arrived. Chang heads toward the single desk in the center of the lobby and speaks to the sergeant sitting there, "Excuse me, sir. I would like to speak with Director Joir... Is he busy at the moment?" The Sergeant looks up from the computer screen at the desk and glances briefly at Chang, looking back down at his computer he taps a few keys to bring up Joir's unclassified diary "Do you have an appointment Mr....?" Despite the bored tone it is clear the Sergeant needs a name. Chang A Vaathkree of 1.5 meters. His skin has the strange metallic hue of Mesabi dark- navy-blue. As he moves, his metal flesh flows seamlessly about his structure. His form is quite humanoid, replete with accentuated features; warm glowing eyes with metaillic ebony eyebrows, high cheek-bone and simple nose, slender fingers and competent hands. His figure is not terribly intimitdating, his voice, quiet, clear and smooth. His overall demeanor seems to generally be quite calm. His face is fairly animated, despite it's stolid appearance.l chantinelle -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => DataPad Chang nods and produces an Authority ID Card. "Nicholas Chang, Legal Attache." Chang shows you an identification card. ------------------------------------------------------------ | Corporate Sector Authority ID - 774923 | | | | Name: Nicholas Chang | | Race: Vaathkree Sex: Male Age: 38 | | Citizenship: CSA | | Occupation: Legal Attache | ------------------------------------------------------------ The Sergeant flicks his eyes over the card, comparing it carefully with the alien standing before him - despite constant contact with non-humans he still can't help feeling that they all look alike. After satisfying his suspiciouns he then keys a 4 digit code into his computer before looking back up, face bland an uninterested - lawyers aren't his favourite type of people "Mr Chang, please wait here, Director Joir should be here shortly" Chang smiles cordially, "Thank you kindly, sir." He waits patiently by the desk. By the way that people move aside or bow politely to the black suited man making his way into the lobby from an internal corridor it is obvious that he is someone of importance within the Embassy. Walking quickly, but with unhurried precise steps he approaches the reception desk, nodding curtly to the Sergeant before turning to the Vaathkree. Cold grey eyes gaze up and down the being before he extends his right hand in greeting "Mr Chang?" Chang nods to the man, "Yes, indeed - Director Joir, I presume?" He shakes the proffered hand. He pauses politely for an answer. Joir withdraws his hand, maintaining the other being in an intense gaze. His face remains an emotionless mask, while his eyes remain chilled. In response to the others question he gives a curt nod, before inclining his head towards the corridor from which he just entered "Perhaps you would like to step inside" - voice calm and authoritative, possessing an mix of entrained command and unconscious arrogance. Chang nods slightly, his smile thinning slightly in the face of the chilled gaze. Nevertheless, his face remains open and his eyes soft and warm; "Absolutely, sir. Thank you kindly for the opportunity." He walks with the man toward the corridor, his metal feet clicking sharply on the floor. You head into the Conference Chamber after passing the two Stormtroopers at guard next to the doors. Conference Chamber, Imperial Embassy A large chamber, dominated by a massive conference table built of black marble. Inlays of gold, platinum, and pearl glitter in the light while tiny display screens at each seat flicker with a soft glow from their concealed positions. Large, red leather chairs sit in front of each screen for delegates, ambassadors, and various functionaries to sit. Behind each of the red leather chairs are a pair of black chairs of an aluminum alloy, cold an uncomfortable but stylish none the less. Vaulted cathedral ceilings give a touch of the ancient here as the grey stone walls tower about the occupants. The hard, chisled floor underfoot is as unforgiving as the pacts made here. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Chantinelle -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- Out leads to Corridor, Imperial Embassy. Chang enters from the corridor. Chang has arrived. Chantinelle sits on a comfortable chair, her legs onthe plate of the table, as she reads in some fashion magazine. Chantinelle A young female human. She wears a crimson Imperial uniform in the rank of a Vice-Director, which is tight cutted and reveals the outline of her body. She has got short, black hair barely framing her smooth, oval face. The woman is truly gifted with incredible good looks. She has a small nice nose and full red lips. It's the face of the famous Holovid star Chantinelle Thistleborn. There is a small black leather belt around her tight hip. Clipped to her belt is a Diplomatic Pass, proving her to have full diplomatic credentials across the galaxy. A holster of a standard imperial blaster is attachted at the left side of her belt, too. A small white patch at her left breast introduces the woman as member of the famous BofO. The patch is embroidered with gold and has got in its center a coiled black snake. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Vibro-Axe => DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- Joir walks calmly to the head of the large conference table, holding out his hand he indicates the sitting Chantinelle, introducing her with a simple "Chief Diplomatic Officer Thistleborn". Turning back to Chang he indicates a seat on the left side of the table and says in the same chilled voice "Please Mr Chang, sit". Chang enters the room and inclines his head slightly as he notices Chantinelle Thistleborn. He looks around the room, apparently impressed by the somewhat extravagant measures obviously taken in it's decoration and architecture. He looks to the Director, nods to his words, then takes a seat at the designated chair. Chantinelle gulps as she hears suddenly her name mentioned and looks up, blushing at once, "Director!" she gasps and puts at once her feet from the table standing up at attention, "Oh Sir I am so sorry!" Joir gives Chantinelle a glance, quick but cold enough to convey the meaning - /find your dignity/. Giving her a cold, warning smile he indicates the seat opposite Chang before taking his own - unconsciously smoothing down the front of his already perfect jacket. He then sits there waiting for Chantinelle to compose herself before continuing. Chang looks from the Director to the Diplomatic Officer, then laces his slender fingers together, with-holding any comment. He looks back to the Director again and waits. Chantinelle nods blushing to the director and sits quietly down on the indicated chair, smiling polite to the guest. Joir turns to Chang, eyes cold as before, but betraying a small level of curiousity - why is he here? When he speaks his voice is quiet and calm as before, but lacking some of the original imperial arrogance and swagger "Please, begin" - tone commanding, Chang may not be a subordinate, but this is his 'turf'. Chang sits forward in his seat and produces a small datapad which he powers on. He glances at it for half a second, then nods and looks back up to the Director, smiling again, "Thank you, Director Joir. I am to represent the CSA in this small matter of concern; I'm not sure how much Mz. Thistleborn has told you, so I'll start at the beginning. It has come to our attention that our legal records of Imperial Law and Procedure are, I am afraid, slightly dated." He places the datapad onto the surface of the table, then steeples his fingers, the finger- tips clicking together like small magnets, "Our current situation is one we would hope to avoid. The CSA would prefer to update it's records to avoid any unecessary confrontation between the two of our organizations..." He pauses for a response and throws an apologetic glance at Chantinelle, realizing that she has already been through this. Joir's expression does not change, he continues to maintain eye contact with Chang. Despite not caring too much for the legal details Joir realises that there must be some deeper underlying point here which could not be dealt with by an underling and so he waits patiently for Chang to continue. After a suffecient pause, Chang continues; "Now, as I am the newly appointed Legal Attache for the CSA, it falls upon my shoulders to correct this fairly prevalent problem." He stops for a beat, then says, "Essentially, what I am asking for, sir, is for all relevant documents pertaining to Imperial Law. The CSA would prefer to remain on good terms with our allies, and this is a precaution to insure this will be so." He glances back down at this datapad, then adds, "I am likewise prepared to provide you with relevant CSA documentation so as to insure a more firm mutual understanding." He pauses again, then raises a brow questioningly, "If it's not too much trouble Director Joir, would this be an acceptable venture for you to partake in?" He inclines his head in Chantinelle's direction , "Mz. Chantinelle directed me to you in this matter." Chantinelle nods at this statement but remain quiet at all, just listenting carefully to the two men. (repose) Joir nods again, flicking his eyes towards Chantinelle to see if she has anything to say before turning to address Chang "The alliance with the CSA is vital in a Galaxy which seems intent on throwing itself into the chaotic arms of the so called 'new republic" He stops to let that sink in "I know from experience that in the past there have been 'disagreements' on legal policy" again he stops, eyes narrowing as he remembers how personal that disagreement had been "However, I hope we can work together towards a closer understanding" - nice words, but what do they mean? Chang nods and smiles cordially, sitting back in his chair, "Excellent. Your assistance in this matter is quite agreeable, Director. - It is not necessary that you provide me with the information at this very moment. I myself know that the red-tape can take awhile to cut through." His lip curls slightly in self- amusement before he continues, "At any rate, perhaps I can be of service to you.." He pauses, then produces a stylus and taps away at his datapad. Presently, he ejects a small datadisk and places it on the table. "Contained in this disc you'll find all relevant CSA documentation. I look forward to receiving your information." He picks up the disc and offers it to the man. Joir takes the disc and taps it thoughtfully against the desk before placing it in a chest pocket. He fails to share the lawyers ammusement at his own joke, and continues to wear a cold mask - this whole meeting has done little to excite him, but matters must be dealt with. Indicating one of the diplomatic aides doing their best to remain invisible by the door he states quietly "Thankyou for your efforts Mr Chang, copies of Imperial law books can be retrieved from a diplomatic staffer" he stops to look across at Chantinelle before continuing with a slightly tired voice "Any questions can be directed towards Ms Thistleborn, or if urgent I will make myself available. - where will you be staying?" Chang nods slightly at the Director's words, then speaks; "At the moment, my assignment to Caspar is almost completed, so I am afraid I will not be planet- side for very much longer. To contact me, simply send a holonet call to (OOC: Some number I'll get you later =)" He consults his datapad again, then stands. "Please accept my sincere thanks for your assistance, Director, and please contact me if there are any difficulties with the data in that disc." Joir nods in understanding, and stands up from his chair, once again smoothing down the front of his unwrinkled jacket.Still maintaining steady eye contact he holds out his hand to the alien he speaking with a quiet voice flavoured by a tone of finality - the meeting is over "Of course Mr Chang, I am also only on Caspar for some 'business', usually I may be contacted through the Bureau office on Dreven". A Legal Matter